Finding Ryan
Strongdrew941's movie-spoof of "Finding Nemo". Cast *Marlin - Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Nemo - Ryan (The Wild) *Dory - Gia (Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted) *Gill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bloat - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Peach - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Gurgle - SpongeBob SquarePants *Deb - Cindy Bear *Flo - Floral Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) *Bubbles - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jacques - Spike (My Little Pony) *Nigel - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *School of Moonfish - Various Webkinz Characters *Crush - Dudley Puppy (TUFF Puppy) *Squirt - Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Mr. Ray - Cyril Proudbottom (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Bruce - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Anchor - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Chum - Nigel (Rio) *The Worried Fish - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Anglerfish - Kazar (The Wild) *The Seagulls - Lil Kinz Birds *Whale - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Jerald the Pelican - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Tad - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Pearl - Fox (Skunk Fu) *Sheldon - Young Thumper (Bambi) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Barbara - Gwen (Total Drama Island) *Darla Sherman - Cindy Vortex (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Coral - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Barracuda - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *The Fish Parents - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp), Robin Hood & Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Fish Roaming Around The Neighborhood - Various Animals Of The Pridelands *(The Lion King) *Mother Fish - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Guppies - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Mr Johanson - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Audrey (Home on the Range) *Sponge Bed Guppie - Crowing Chick (Home on the Range) *Other Students - Webkinz From Webkinz Go to School *Jimmy (Fish Student That Gets Left Behind) - Lil' Kinz Monkey *Fishes That Nemo Sees Passing By - Berlioz Toulouse & Marie (The Aristocats) *Fish Student that sees Nemo Swimming Out To Sea - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Divers (Hunters) that Took Nemo - Mr Winkie (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Two Pelicans (After the Shark Scene) - Stretch & Stilts (Beanie Babies) *Patient #1 - Flynn Rider (Eugene) (Tangled) *Chuckles - Pascal (Tangled) *Squishy - Bait Mouse (The Rescuers Down Under) *Jellyfish Forest - Various Wolfs (The Flight Before Christmas) *Sea Turtles - Various Dogs *Sea Turtles Babies - Various Puppies *Sea Turtle That Passes On Marlin's Story - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Three Fish Listening To The Turtle - Spongebob Patrick & Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) *Minnow - Donkey (Shrek) *Big Fish - Shrek (Shrek) *Lobsters - Butch Lou Peek & Sam (Cats and Dogs) *Swordfishes - Duke & Henry (Best Pals Hand Time) *Dolphins - Hamm & Rex (Toy Story) *Bird Group #1 - Brazilian Birds (Rio) *Birds On Lighthouse - Arthur in Bird Form & Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Bird Group #2 - Umbrella Vultures (Alice in Wonderland) *Pelican #1 - Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) *Patient #2 - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Krill Swimming Away - Patou Edmund In Cat Form Chanticleer Snipes Peepers & Goldie (Rock-a-Doodle) *Davey Reynolds - Charlie (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) *Pelican #2 - Quackers (Webkinz) *Other Pelicans - Buzzie & The Other Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Boy In The Waiting Room - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Crabs - Snaptrap (TUFF Puppy)/Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Fish Group Who Get Caught In a Net - Various Animals In Africa (Madagascar 2) *Animal Kidnappers (Fisherman) - Jasper & Horace (101 Dalmatians) Category:Strongdrew941 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof